Welcome To Horrorland
by Ai Usagi
Summary: Hello, my name is Alice, and this is my story, the story of how I fell into a horrorland called the Abyss


Welcome to Horrorland

By Ai Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the concept of Alice in Wonderland in any way. Sad, isn't it? I even googled how to buy ownership….it told me I can't….not even with cookies…. ;_;

Summary: My name is Alice, and this is my story. The story of how I fell into a horror land called the Abyss.

Chapter 1: Two Colors

_Red bleeds into black, running deeply through the veins. Watch it rain this dark color and let all whom witness it be as horrified as I was on that day that I fell into hell. The devil may take thee into a strange Wonderland where a duo of those colors are the only to exist. Just what is it, the world I have fallen into? Is it a place full of wonder where the tea party never ends, or a land from which there is no escape? Whatever the answer, these hands of mine will always be tainted with the never-ending color of red. Screams of help are released, but there is no one here to answer those desperate calls._

"Kitty! No, not Kitty!"

My words were choked by the weight of my emotions. How could I let this happen to him? What did Kitty do to deserve such treatment? Why is the floor around him so red?

"Alice….."

I could hear his voice, so far and distant even though he was right next to me. I wanted to look into those deep green eyes of his, but I knew even if I tried, my eyes would always remain frozen to the lifeless remains of Kitty.

"Jack! Save Kitty, save Kitty!"

Even I knew my words were only childish dreams, but I wanted to dream. I wanted to pretend everything was alright. I wanted to go and run off with Jack and pretend this never happened, but alas, dreams are a cruel thing and can tear one up far more than imagined.

He patted my brown hair and gave me an encouraging smile, but not to say, "It's okay, Alice" but to actually tell me that it wasn't okay. I knew all of his smiles and what each of them meant. This one told me that even this was a problem beyond your fixing.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I can't fix Kitty for you. Why don't you go and play with Vincent and Gilbert for a while, okay?"

I knew he was trying to be kind, but of all people, why them? I hated those two and they hated me just as much. It was Vincent's fault that Kitty died like this in the first place. Everything was that disaster child's fault. If it weren't for him, then I wouldn't have lost my dear, precious Kitty. Why did Vincent hate me so much? All I ever did was ask him if he could perform some magic tricks for me with that red eye of his. It would have been so much fun, but then Gilbert yelled at me and hurt me. That's all those two ever think about, hurting me.

"No! Please anyone but them, Jack! Gilbert always looks at me funny and Vincent is always bullying me! Why can't I stay with you and Glen? Please! I haven't talked to him in such a long time! Why don't I go play with the maids? They must get lonely at some points, right?"

I could tell he knew I didn't want to go, but I could also tell that he was going to be persistent with this.

"Awww! But Vincent and Gilbert are such lonely boys, Alice. Surely, it couldn't hurt if you played with them in the rose garden! Besides, I'm pretty sure Gilbert doesn't hate you! He's just protecting Vincent. Hey, how about you re-introduce yourself to them and try to get a better start with them? I'm sure they'll forgive you for what you've done to them!"

I hated it when he gave me that happy-go-lucky tone. It was the only moment when I ever wanted to punch Jack's beautiful face.

"Forgive for what? I've never done anything to them! It's all Vincent and that raven-haired kid's fault! They're always so mean for me! It was Vincent who killed Kitty! IT'S ALL THAT DIASTER KID'S FAULT! Make him go away, NOW!"

What was that liquid running down my face? I felt a few drops of it fall into my mouth, and it tasted, salty? Oh, I know what it was. They were tears. Was I really crying? No, I was sobbing, far beyond control. I couldn't help it, especially when the snot came running from nose as well. If only I had a handkerchief with me today, than I wouldn't be embarrassing myself as much as I am now in front of Jack.

"Come on, Alice. Here, have a handkerchief. Now let's clean you up so you can go play with Gilbert and Vincent. I'll even walk you there, and I promise, they'll be nice to you. Also, if you behave nicely to them, I'll go take you out to one of those fancy diners you like so much, okay?"

I couldn't tell if he was truly being sincere or not, but to me it was enough. If Jack wanted me to behave, then I will. Nothing can stop me from going to a diner all by myself with Jack for the first time ever, NOTHING! Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Y-Yes, Jack. Thank you so much, I'll be extra kind to Vincent and Gilbert today so I can get some extra meat!"

Even though I could still feel the tears running down my face, I couldn't help but smile. Jack always knew how to fix every problem. Because of him, even if I were crying, I'd still have something positive to think about. To tell you the truth, in a world of such darkness, he is that one beam of light, reaching even the lowest scum such as me. Even if Kitty is gone, at least I still have Jack, my precious Jack. I've always thought that, ever since that cold winter's day, when I saw him smiling up at me from the cold forest floor while I looked out my dark tower, that maybe, just maybe there was at least one person who didn't hate me as much as I hated myself.

Next chapter preview:

_White, the color of snow. Since when did it become so horrifying? How can such a pure color mix so effortlessly with such a tainted color such as red? Why does that color beckon to me so? It's hands are quietly and slowly pulling me back into the darkness that once consumed me. Who, if anyone, can save me from such a horror land?_

Sorry for the short chapter. This is my first PH fanfic, and the whole time I had a six year old pulling on my arms asking me "What's this? What's that? What's that word? Are you done yet? Are you done? Hurry up and finish! Play! I want you to draw! Draw!" She's still yelling at me as I am typing this. Next chapter should be longer, if I'm not babysitting, okay?

Sincerely,

Ai Usagi


End file.
